Romance Is Born
by Noeme
Summary: Stakes have been raised and motives uncovered in the places where lust was once discovered. It will leave everyone wondering, how two people like them; a con-artist and the business man could possibly ever end up together. But only they understand because only they can create such dark and lonely places…the perfect environment in which romance is born.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the follow up fic and continuation to 'Lust Was Discovered'. It is an M rated piece which I intend on making around three chapters. Again this fic is dedicated to the lovely 'madaboutcarla' since she requested that I do a 50 shades sort of take of Liarla :) But also I would like to say a big thank you to everyone who read/reviewed/ favorited and followed 'Lust Was Discovered' it means a lot because that fic was my first attempt with writing smut.**

**I'd like to also give a really big thank you to 'LoveCarlaConnor' for helping me a lot and giving me so much advice/ brainstorming ideas with me over the past few days :)**

**I apologize for any spelling errors and missing words. It seems that no matter how much I comb over my chapters I always seem to miss something. I will go back and attempt fix anything else I might have missed but for now I decided to post.**

**Again thank you to all who read my stories. Hopefully you all enjoy this update :)**

* * *

She did not trust her heart with him. With any other man things might have been different. She'd be able to tell, to distinguish whether this was all a game of desire or whether it could actually be the beginnings of love. One over the other she'd be able to handle, but with him she was very much afraid that it could be both things and with both Carla would be lost. She was not that sort of girl, not the type that falls in head first all over a man acting like they are the world; making them feel as though they are teaching her things, everything about anything just to make them feel powerful. No Carla was the sort of woman that made no secret about the things she wanted and what she wanted first and foremost was money. Tony knew this and he had no problems marrying her after the fact and treating her like a princess. It was their arrangement. She'd play at the 'trophy wife' going with him to fancy dinners, weekends away, business meetings and awards; in return she'd get to live a pampered life. Although recently Tony had been encouraging her to pursue some of her dreams; he foolishly believed this dream to be _'Allure' _and so like a good wife she did as told only chasing her real dreams in stealing other peoples money. Now it seems that Liam Connor would get in the way of this dream.

His stupid sister Michelle had to get all whiny about her investments and then next thing Carla knew, Liam was throwing allegations of some stolen documents in her face. After the business meeting and lunch with Tony's brother Patrick, Carla bolted to 'Allure' headquarters. She only had about five employees one of them being her good friend Leanne, the others being her brother Rob and his girlfriend Tracy and two other randoms Carla had doing the personal assistant jobs. One of these three was the mole or whistleblower and Carla highly doubted it was Leanne as Leanne was loyal and just as money hungry to ever let jealously cloud her mind where profit was concerned. Rob however had always been the jealous younger sibling and his girlfriend Tracy as bad influence.

After grilling one of the assistants that she asked to doctor documents with hard tactics and threatening all sorts of things, Carla with the help of Leanne was able to get a confession stating that Rob had offered to assist the woman, letting her go home early on an important family night; saying he'd take care of things and 'Carla would never have to know'. Further investigating, which involved Leanne trailing him, found that Rob was having something on the side with Michelle Connor. It was a shock to say the least, but Leanne produced photographs of hot and heavy making out in a car park and Carla grinned happily as she had methods of which to hang her brother for his treachery. Things weren't adding up though, why the hell would Michelle Connor be screwing her brother when she was making all sorts of noise about the ponzi scheme? Rob wasn't fucking to silence her that's for sure; if he were he'd be gloating to Carla and Leanne about it. He was being discreet and Carla wanted to know why. But that was only one thing on the list of things she wanted to know.

Another thing that kept her up all night was how Liam had the time and capability of playing as dirty a game as her. It would seem he still held all the cards. Carla had rejected his offer at keeping secrets like 'special friends', going on to give him a fake number after he hassled relentlessly for one under Tony's nose. Still he somehow managed to convince either Tony to give her real mobile or he or who knows what else, because he constantly rang and texted Carla trying to see her. Of course she then changed her number but that didn't stop him from persisting things further.

"He's been stalking me" Carla spat into her mobile phone. It had been about a week and a half since that eventful business meeting at 'Underworld' and now her path to manipulation had bought her back to its doorstep again. Turning off the engine to her Aston Martin, Carla ducked down collecting her purse before hissing into the phone again at her solicitor, "Did you hear me?" He's stalking me. I want to press charges," this was all apart the game, but it was no lie that Liam was in fact following her around Manchester. The first few days he'd just drive by her flat, the one she stayed at when working at '_Allure'_ some days in week. Tony never stayed there and how he got that address, Carla couldn't say but his personality was so persistent. He was a little boy who couldn't take 'no' for an answer. She was going use this behavior to frame a case around him having unstable behavior if he dared take her to court for swindling and embezzlement because Carla played nasty like that. Liam wasn't doing himself any favors obsessing like he was, but she was willing to give a show and drive him even more crazy.

Well aware that he was parked outside her apartment at night like a creepier she made sure to go through all the motions undressing. A legs extended out on the bed, she'd always slowly unroll her tights or stockings; sometimes she'd endure wearing them the whole day, just for this reason for a show. Next came the dresses, letting them drop elegantly to the floor like so, back turned and head always coy and at an angle; Carla always let him take him what he could before turning around abruptly and closing her blinds…he'd try and buzz up, of course she never answered. It was all very fun to tease but no way was he going to see her out of her knickers, Carla wouldn't give out that much for free.

"Hold up Mrs. Gordon, the stalking route is 'plan B'. We still have to see if this current plan will work," her solicitor Leonna whispered in hushed tones on the other end, "this mole we have acquired has yet to prove her usefulness."

"Well the car park is deserted," Carla smirked scanning her surroundings with an arising and elating feeling of glee, " so at least that much turned out to be true. They're all at a business meeting today Leonna. Apparently 'Underworld' is doing so well, Liam couldn't resist treating the staff to a nice celebration at 'Nick's Bistro' and a top off with drinks at the Rovers if we're to believe Miss. Webster."

"Oh he sure has a lot of money to splurge then?" Leonna the solicitor laughed picking up on Carla's devious tone. The solicitor and Carla were one in the same all about the money and Carla would be paying her well to do what she did best, twisting the laws for Carla's benefit.

"I know right?" Carla laughed, "And can you believe he doesn't want me to have a single dent in it? So selfish, slapping my hands out of the honey pot. You'd think he'd want me to have nice things, I won't be denied nice things…but honestly he's stalking me," Carla threw open her car door one of her perfectly sculpted legs making an appearance on the rough concrete after the other, "he's so obsessed with me, I almost feel bad for him…the way he's going, it never ends well for blokes like him," she slammed the door shut going the distance across the car lot in her Louboutins.

"Oh you, behave!" the solicitor laughed, "He was stalking you at that restaurant last night wasn't he? Doesn't he have work to do?"

"When is he not showing up out of the blue at restaurants and shops I just happen to frequenting?" Carla laughed digging into her purse, fingers thrashing about looking until she finally found what she was looking for, "Bingo!" she said more to herself than anyone but the solicitor Leonna caught her drift.

"You found it then? I hope you know I had to promise a fortune for that Rosie to even agree to let us make a copy of the keys."

"Well manipulating ones boss doesn't come easy," Carla pushed the key in turning it a wave of relief rushed over her as the doors opened up allowing access inside. She was ready to do the happy dance but she only had about an hour to get in and out. Hopefully the documents were what Rosie suspected they were and were hidden in the specific area clarified. Carla didn't want to feel as though this was a wasted trip, loyalty comes at a price." Rosie was somewhat reliable after all.

"An expensive price," Leonna crooned, " I make the cash drop tomorrow, 'Roy's Rolls is where she specified. Let me tell you though, she was all hardball in the negotiations but the price agreed upon was well worth it in the end. She gave me some dirt, talked a lot nonsense but I managed to pull a few useful gems out of the pile of useless trash."

"Oh do tell, Leonna" Carla's heels echoed traveling down the halls of the deserted factory getting closer to Liam's office. Her heart was beating and her hands clammy just hoping to God she did not get happened upon before the hour was up.

"You tell first," Leonna the solicitor, pressed, "You've been awfully quiet about the workings of that restaurant last night."

Carla bit down on her lower lip trying to suppress a grin but blushing. There was a long silence and she didn't know why she was keeping things secret but Carla was still very much trying to figure out where her heart was with him. Telling Leonna anything, anything that didn't support the objective of destroying Liam would give rise to suspicion and who knows what her solicitor would do if she actually developed feelings for the man inherently trying to take her down. "Nothing," she said quickly although this was the furthest thing from the truth, "just his usual stalking—"

"—Leanne said you left the dinner party for quite a whiles to go to the loo…he was at another table and followed you in that direction…"

"If you're asking whether I fucked him or something the answer is no. And I'm offended, Leonna, I truly am that you think—I mean he insulted me, tried to blackmail me into sleeping with him in order to keep the ponzi scheme a secret from Tony. I would never sleep with him, not ever—"

"—Not even if he made you feel like there was no other options? Like what if he said he would implicate Leanne and I, would you not then sacrifice yourself for the good the company and out of loyalty? I have my law practice to think about—"

"—Are you saying that you had hoped I slept with him?" Carla's mind was spinning this had to be some sort of trap hoping to catch her in a lie, "Is that what you're saying?" she could play the game too, "I hope you would not insult my worth like that! I'm not a fucking bloody call girl."

"Good! This is all good," Leonna the solicitor, laughed back into the phone try to play off her inquiries all innocent, "I was beginning to think you were getting soft and we can't afford to be soft where '_Allure' _is concerned.

"Stupid bitch," Carla muttered under her breath it was barely audible. Who did this woman think she was, trying to get confessions out of Carla, "You're telling me? It's my own fucking company!"

"Just making sure."

"Well I'm going now," Carla had finally reached Liam's office. Sliding the door aside she stepped in quickly, she only had fifty minutes. This waste of conversation had cost her ten minutes, "I send you a text once I've found the documents," pressing the 'end' button she shoved the mobile back in her purse observing her surroundings. The office was fairly cramped and small in Carla's opinion not at all something that a man as handsome and smoldering hot as Liam Connor should be working in. Too bad she was cleaning out his funds faster than one could say Timbuktu for Liam to be able to afford renovations much less an upgrade to a new place. Her eyes darting between the two desks, zeroing in on Liam's desk name plate. His desk was cluttered with lots of paper work, she had to laugh it was probably piling up since he had opted to stalking her these days and wasn't one to put extra time lest he miss more opportunities to do so. She was already crippling his financial prospects and it barely took more than the occasional 'come hither' eyes.

She had been enjoying a meal out with friends last night; Tony was out of the country so Carla was the only 'single' one outside of another friend Trevor Dean. He was a reasonably attractive man and not one to ignore an attractive man; Carla was all over him for the evening being her usual carefree flirtatious self. Adjusting her tie for him, fawning all over his exquisite shoulders, whispering sweet nothings in his ear. Sometime in the evening she had switched spots with him when he wanted to talk to Leanne about her creepy mother hitting on him, it was a bunch laughs and Carla then went to set by Leanne's husband Peter. She did the usual, fluttering of the eyelashes, picking fuzz off the shirt, adjusting collars all in friendly flirtation…

"_I think that man knows you or at least he wants to know you, from the way he been staring over in this direction practically the whole time we've been here," Peter Barlow laughed whilst Carla picked dainty pieces of fuzz out of his hair._

"_Oh you are just making things up," Carla mused moving her hands along to his broad shoulder, making a show of caressing and giving him a playful poke. Of course she knew better, but Peter didn't know that._

"_Seriously though, look," he nodded his head in the general direction behind them, "I know an interested bloke when I see one."_

_Carla flipped her shoulders over her hair acting all bothered before staring him head on in face. A little smirk crept across her features, poor Liam he was obsessed, "Hmmm," she said grabbing for her champagne and draining what was left of the glass. She caught him halfway between a laugh, which quickly went away once they made eye contact. Those blue eyes; completely possessed and oozing of sex appeal as he held his glass of champagne by the rim, taking long and deliberate sips, barely paying attention the friend sitting across from him. Carla had to tear her gaze away turning back to Peter and smiling, "He's hardly my type," but honestly she wanted to run her fingers all over his hot body and use it like a jungle gym. It was her stubbornness preventing her from taking him up on his offer and it was going to take a lot more to make her weak in the knees. Nearly knocking her empty glass over as she said it, the uncharacteristically frazzled behavior gave Peter the eye for suspicion. Soon enough he would be grilling her about Tony and not being such a big flirt. Carla decided to remove herself from the uncomfortable situation, she could feel his eyes boring into her back, "I'm just going to use the loo," she announced to the table of friends, "be back in a bit," grabbing her purse, Carla bolted from the dinning area._

_Walking gingerly along the hallway just moments from entering the ladies restroom, his silhouette jumped out from the corner of her eye, giving Carla quite the scare. Thus far she had done a pretty good job of avoiding Liam and pretending he was not there. Nothing seemed to annoy men than when a woman couldn't bring herself to acknowledge them no matter how handsome they were. She was doing such a good job at it, why change things now. _

"_Who is that boy?" his voice rang out with a combination of jealousy and irritability._

_Carla was irritable herself. She did not have time for this, "What?" she said in equally as hostile manner. There accusations writing all over his tone and Carla did not like it one bit._

"_What?" he mimicked smirking in a way that did not carry over into his eyes because he was just about ready to punch a wall by the looks of it, "Who was that boy, that boy at your table?" he moved off the wall swiftly forcing her out the way of passerby staff and patrons and into a tight corner. Impulsive if not explosive, he was tugging at her skirt, trying to feel some bare skin, trying to touch her, "The one you were touching, touching, rubbing your hands up against him," Liam hissed ready to provoke a fight, "all over his shoulders, touching his collar, his hair… who is he? I saw you, I saw you acting all cute with him, whispering in his ear. What were you saying? What is his name?"_

_This was a full on assault in Carla's eyes, he was getting way too obsessive even for Carla's liking, "Stop this," Carla glared not understanding why she'd have to explain anything to him. Trying to get out from under his grip, Liam only grasped at her wrists harder holding her in place, "let me go, Liam."_

"_Who is he?" he repeated his eyes narrowed in jealously._

"_A friend," Carla tried to not look at him, hoping this insanity would be over soon."_

"_A friend," he laughed incredulously, "What are you going to drag him into your web too? Are you going to take him home tonight and fuck him or have you fucked him already? Is everything you imagined? I'll have to warn him about you. Tell me his name and I'll go over there right now." _

_She could feel his hands moving along the length of her, possessing every inch of her like it was all his own, "You're crossing a very thin line," Carla glared yanking her hands free, trying to push Liam's body off of her and about ready to slap him. She would slap him if he said another word, "I'd watch my mouth if I were you. I can ruin you."_

"_You have ruined me…you've destroyed me already," he said almost pitifully before repeating it a third time as he looked into her eyes earnestly, cupping her cheek in his hand, "you've ruined me…" Liam was a broken man._

"_I don't care," Carla smirked coolly. She watched gleefully as the words settled in. He had hurt her, making accusations like that and so it was all a defense mechanism; she wanted to make him hurt just as much as he hurt her._

"_I don't believe you," he was cocky again quickly recovering from his moment of vulnerability, "You know you want me…I know you want me. I see it in your eyes Carla."_

"_Hmmm," Carla mused ready to mind fuck him for revenge, "I let men believe what they want to believe," her eyes scanned him up in down sending a completely different message while her fingers made delicate circles on the fabric of his dress shirt. Grabbing at his tie he pressed his body up against her, Carla could feel his growing erection pressing at her hip. "I'm so sorry you have trouble reading me but your obsession with me has gotten to be an inconvenience as of late. I can't have you ruining my life," biting down on her lower lip she grinned at the bulge in his pants. It was time to go in for the kill, "you'll never have me, which is why you continue to insult me and stalk me," going up on her toes a bit Carla took hold of his neck with hand and grasped at his bulge with the other before hissing into his ear, "now go somewhere dark and lonely and toss that thing about, sad pathetic little Irish boy. I only do men." Shoving him off of her, Carla stomped away throwing open the restroom door and stalking over to the sink counters. _

_Slamming her clutch purse down Carla retrieved her red Chanel lipstick applying a retouched coat. Thoughts about Liam where never far off and she was beginning to wonder what exactly she had gotten herself into. His behavior was becoming more erratic and insanely jealous, perhaps she had pushed the wrong mans buttons too far this time. But still, she couldn't help it, it was in Carla's nature to be a tease and play her mind games. It's she gained control over all these pathetic idiots in this mans world. Manipulation was a profession that she had to constantly work at, perfecting at every turn. It wouldn't make sense to throw it all away just for a few moments of passion. Still sometimes she had to wonder if her mindset was taking her further from the things she wanted every now and then. There was no denying that she lusted after Liam, but Carla also loved and cared for Tony to an extent. It was just getting more and more difficult lately to justify all these different feelings._

_Smacking her lips in and bringing her face in closer to the mirror, Carla took great care in observing her attractive features. Moving away and just about ready to rejoin her table, Carla ran her fingers on last time. Her green eyes spotted him staring back at her in the reflection of the mirror. Turning around, Carla paused halfway giving out a deep sigh, before finally turning the whole way. This was starting to get exhausting, there was only so many times she could resist and from the looks of it he looked angry, pent up with so much sexual frustration as he kicked the swinging door in closed walking towards her in a brash fashion._

_Carla needed an escape route, "I want you to leave," she stated boldly implying he had no place in the ladies room. Ready to slide past him to the door, Carla clarified, "I want you to leave me alone."_

"_Do you?" his look was dangerous, those eyes conveying he had no more time for her games. Blocking her and antagonizing Carla into a confrontation, trying to provoke her anger, "It's a shame none of those 'friends' out there all those men you fawn all over can't see the real you. I pity them—"_

"—_You're ridiculous."_

"_You toy with me," his anger was becoming enthralling now. Carla's adrenaline was racing as he backed her further and further away from the exit and into one of the stalls, "you toy with me and you tease me and I don't like it."_

"_Pity," she gasped as he grabbed hold of her waist throwing her up against one of the small stall walls before dragging her body across the tile floor and into place propped up against the tank of the loo. Carla began laughing hysterically then, mocking if not daring him to be a man about it all and not a wounded puppy. Like she told him before, real men didn't have to ask they took the things they wanted; and boy did he want it badly._

_They were both trying to find stable footing as Liam's hands grasped at her waist, fumbling with the material of her dress, tugging at it in frustration as he shoved it up to her hips so he could get at her tights and knickers. There was a lot power play going back and forth, two very strong personalities colliding as Liam tried to hold Carla in place, while in turn did everything possible to make things more difficult and frustrate him more. Finally he collapsed into her a bit, Carla could feel his hot breath against her neck, his hands fumbling her backside; reaching under her dress and tugging it up, so he could better access her tights. Pulling at them and her underwear in one go, her ears registered with his growing desire inspiring hers as well. Gripping the wall hard, it was crazy exciting not being able to see his face. Liam's firm grip was on her hips telling Carla to open her legs wider. His fingers slid inside her, making everything slick and shiny down there. Carla's eyes fluttered shut and she let out a soft moan, reveling in that firm touch. It inflamed her, making her crazy inside._

"_I want you to fuck me," he whispered in her ear, "say it, say 'I want you to fuck me'," his fingers pulled out now once more running along her bare and exposed ass cheeks, "say it Carla," he cupped them in his hand giving them a firm squeeze._

_Carla stuck her ass out even further now as his fingers slid back in. She refused to voice how much she wanted him to fuck her but the sudden burst of pleasure confirmed that she would do just about anything else to get it. Her hips danced and her stomach convulsed, sending her into such deep spasms she couldn't think straight. But that one spot he kept on hitting, Carla knew she wanted him to touch that forever. There was no more laughing, nothing more to challenge; Carla just wanted him to fuck her._

_They were twisting, curling, pumping, in and out, in, further and further in, "That's it," Liam's voice hissed in her ear, "you like that don't you? Say you like it."_

_Carla more than like it, she loved it, every moment of his fingers thrusting in and out of her. Her senses were more acute, her eyes more aware of their surroundings. Flashing between the floor tiles as well as all the little engravings on the wall this location was much too sordid for this behavior, animalistic even, but neither one of them seemed to care that they were fucking in a dark and morbid gloomy bathroom stall. Everything was heightened; the aroma of him so completely intoxicating as he nuzzled his face into her neck, moving his lips along it to her ear, grinding himself up against her backside. Resting the weight of his chest against her, Carla felt him fumbling with his zipper, his cock poking about, slipping in all sorts of directions until he held her in place steadily pushing into her. Every time it went in, Carla's body rocked upwards, struggling in space as she gasped with each stroke. Her eyes focused on the wall in front of her, but her hands were desperate to get at any part of him she could reach and latch onto. Liam wouldn't let her move, his hands gripped hers pressing them up against the wall._

_They made hard slapping noises every time his groin met her ass, pounding into her as his free hand gripped at her hair, pulling it back so that his mouth could cover hers; Liam's tongue coaxing hers, hungry and yearning for devouring kisses. Their breathing was ragged, both of them making strange noises and panting like they had been running. Carla's body swelled up as Liam's hand moved along to squeeze at her breasts through the fabric of the dress. She couldn't support herself anymore; Carla was losing complete control entering into the thralls of ecstasy. _

_Her head dropping slightly, the muscles in her stomach got tighter and the pressure of her clitoris so intense, Carla would surely cry. Everything that was happening inside of her, everything he was making her feel…relentless, hands drifting, probing and kneading from one secret place to another; there was nothing describe it because Carla didn't even know; Lust or love? One or the other she could deal with, but both…that's when things got dangerous. _

_The way he was kissing her so gently when they both came to, the anger from before had all but vanished now. She rearranged her dress blushing; something Carla never did, as she pulled up her tights and smoothed out her hair. Her heart was letting her think things about him that she normally wouldn't before, like how this wasn't all about sex. Something had been happening between them since the day they first met, strange powerful chemistry neither could just blame on desires of the flesh. Their interactions with one another, showed that they knew what the other was about, what all the tricks were and all the games; they knew because they were practically the opposite sex versions of each other. They could probably spend days trying to unravel and uncover weaknesses that they suspected the other had, but there would always be a limit because Liam understood as well as she did, they'd both unravel and destroy themselves in the process. But what fun was any game without the risk? Carla still considered her manipulation worth it, if it brought Liam to his knees in the end. So far he had one-upped her tonight bringing her into a tryst in a bathroom stall. Their eyes scanned the bathroom stall, before from their lips the sound of laughter escaped; both wondering, could it be possible that romance was born in such dark and lonely places?..._

Her fingers roamed over the distance of his desk, before reaching into her pocket and retrieving yet another set of keys. Stooping down in her heels, Carla began different ones into each the keys wholes, opening drawer after drawer and searching in hope that something would jump out at her. Finally third drawer in, her vision happened upon a big file. Grabbing it out, Carla shoved the drawer back in quickly, her heels running around the front of the desk and slamming the thing down. This was quite exciting, the power would soon be back in her hands and then Liam would have nothing once more. Nothing compared to this; Carla threw open the big file and the smirk quickly wiped off her face.

Instead of evidence, the original files that would show she had been embezzling money from _'Gordon's Catalogue's'_ Carla saw something completely different. And she didn't whether to throttle the whole bunch papers at the wall or laugh out loud as big words written in black marker stared up at her.

'_**I'm a dirty backdoor woman.'**_

Now this either a joke or Liam had been pulling her leg the whole time and had never had any such files on her to begin with. As she continued to flip through it only got more and more hysterical as she read more and more of Liam's devious filth. He was quite the piece of work and for some reason she liked it. She liked to play her games but Carla had a feeling he liked playing rougher, "I'm a filthy whore. I like it hard. I like to feel your long hard cock in my tight wet pussy,"Carla laughed out loud; hand over mouth momentarily as she thought of what a stupid fucking bastard Liam was. She was going to get him back for this, but right in the moment she was still rather shocked and blushing.

"You like that don't you?" his voice rang from behind her. Turning around in a jumble on her heels, Carla nearly jumped. Why was it that Liam Connor was always catching her off guard? He was smirking looking very proud of himself slowly raising off of the door way and walking into the office sliding the door in as he went. His blue eyes full of lust as he repeated, "You liked reading that didn't you?"

"What?" Carla tried to glare but it was impossible to keep a straight face after reading what she had.

"You liked reading all that because you know it's all true," his body was relentless, undulating against her, his hands drifting over her as he whispered in her ear, "you liked how I fucked you yesterday in that bathroom didn't you?"

Carla would never admit to it. She knew what this was all about; he was just angry that he couldn't make her say she wanted it yesterday. She never said it and yet Liam still gave her what she wanted because he was much weaker and unable to control himself. Her eyes danced back between his ready to pounce on this perceived weakness of having such lack masculinity, "You're just mad because it's so small it barely made a dent in me," Carla lied laughing as Liam furrowed his forehead, "it's like kiwi size…very small. Nothing to write home about darling." In actuality his cock was actually really huge.

"You're just a little fucking brat aren't you?" he grinned gripping at Carla's wrist as she shoved her up against the desk, "I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson in manners. What the fuck are you doing snooping around my office? Think I wouldn't be smart to hide the documents elsewhere?" There legs were intertwining in this heated struggle.

Carla didn't answer. She just kept on laughing because she knew how much it winded him up. In a split second she grabbed the sides of his head, clawing into it as she gripped her fingers against his hair. Pulling him, Carla gave him a hot ferocious kiss; biting into his lips, ready to draw blood before releasing him and slapping her hand across Liam's cheek. He groaned in frustration and anger at her games as she continued laughing; admiring how red hot his bruised cheek looked.

"Oh you like it rough do you?" he mused, "I'll show you rough then. Turn around," he commanded. Not waiting for Carla to respond, he turned her body around forcefully throwing her hands against the desk, so that she was leaning over it, her ass sticking up in the air.

Carla's body was shaking like crazy, anticipating what he was going to do to her, yearning for it with every fiber of her being. Her breaths were now shallow as she looked on at the back of his computer monitor; eyes fluttering closed as his hands touched her behind through the constraints of her outfit. From her lips escaped a stifle moan.

"Look at the paper," his voice was velvety and husky full of want as he instructed Carla to look down at the open file in front of her. Her eyes drifted over it as he whispered, "read it to me."

Carla smirked thinking of just how messed up and strange Liam really was. She thought she was the crazy one but he liked some serious kinky shit and for some reason she was ready and willing to entertain this. He made her feel so damn crazy and she wanted to know where this would lead. Looking down she read out loud, "I am a dirty—"

**SMACK**

She felt his hand coming down on her ass, and a sound of shock mixed in with arousal escaped her lips. His hands fumbled with her skirt pushing it up over bum to rest on her waist," Repeat it," his voice constrained and lustful.

"I'm a dirty—"

**SMACK**

More arousal rushed through her. Her body cascading through all these strange and crazy feelings, her mind wondering that same thing all over again; could this be love or lust? Was it both?

"Say it again. Finish it."

"I'm a—"

More and more smacks across her ass. The roughness of his hands against them made Carla swell. He was working her into an orgasm. Closing her eyes and tightening her grip on his desk, her fingernails dug into the surface of the wood as pelted her more and more, his breathing getting more and more erratic.

"Say it!"

Finally Carla whimpered out, "I'm a dirty little whore!" her back arched as she spasmed letting out breathy moans as her body rocked upward like the swells of high tide, gasping she let it escape from her lips, "I am a dirty little whore."

She wanted to say more then, wanted to say how clear it all became to her in this moment how much she'd rather be Liam's whore than ever had been Tony's wife. Only two people as messed up as them, who could find such connections in dirty little games could love one another. This was fate, it didn't change the fact that Carla was still going to ruin Liam but it did answer her question; lust had the possibly of being discovered in any and every place. But love and romance; what made it so appealing, so exciting was the fact that romance like theirs, it was born and bred in such fucked up and strangely dark places.


	2. Chapter 2

**A bit swearing and references to drug use ahead. Chapter of course is rated M. Thank you for reading.**

* * *

**12:30am. Allure Office. **Carla had only just managed to waltz into the office even though half the day was gone and she should have been in ages ago. There was so much work to do; Carla still had to come up with more options as the investors wanted answers. Apparently all the little letters sent out with figures and information was no longer going to fly with a bunch of them. Word was spreading in business circles quicker than wildfire. Daily investors were catching on that that something was amiss with _'Allure'_. Situations needed to be rectified or at least pushed under the rug better. If past experience taught Carla anything, she should be busting her balls to figure out any possible way to cover her behind. If anything she should be shitting her pants in fear of the very real possibility of disgruntled shareholders showing up at any moment and threating her, but lately something was changing in her. Those dark and lonely places she found herself in, the sort of feelings that pushed her into this lifestyle to begin with was all finally evaporating and in its place; Carla felt the need to live. But not necessarily in the aimless ways she had lived before, just spending money to have things with no end goal in sight but immediate gratification; she no longer needed money for self-gratification when Liam Connor was available at her beck and call. Every moment spent with him was explosive and she was going through the motions, trying to get her feelings together and live in the moment.

"Mrs. Gordon," shouted the one assistant, a red head named Samantha as Carla stomped past her desk and all the other workplaces in her small office supporting the wayward staff on the way to her own work area, "Mrs. Gordon…Mrs. Gordon?"

When it became clear the girl wouldn't give up Carla finally swung around, cupping her Starbucks coffee in toe with her brand new Hermès bag glaring down at her peasant of a worker, "What?!" she snapped knowing that in the fragile state of this workplace, it probably wasn't a good idea to be making enemies with any of the work staff. But the incessant ringing in her ears, after little sleep and being so late as it was already was making Carla cranky and ready to unleash her 'Queen Bitch', "What do you want you vicious little trollop?"

The poor girl only just started a few months ago and didn't deserve such treatment. Her face paled a bit under Carla's intense glare, taking in deep swallows before uttering, "Your husband Mr. Gordon called…just before you walked in…he said he was cancelling the late lunch planned at 2pm today…apparently contracts are so deep right now he can't leave his office at all for the whole day. He's sorry for it—"

"—Oh I'll bet he is!" Carla just about yelled seething for no other reason than just to be cross with Tony. He had been a right idiot this morning waking her up to yell and demanding to know where the hell she had been all last night. Apparently Liam wasn't the only stalker in town, because Tony made a couple drives by the spare apartment and the Allure Office to see where she could be, knocking those two excuses out of they way before Carla could even bring them up to bat. So thenCarla tried to offer up Leanne but he said he knew for a fact her and Peter were out and about since he had bumped into while he had been hanging with Trevor Dean. Carla basically had no excuses or any way to lie herself out of it so she brought up that he was a neglectful husband, running off to America the past few days and making her so uneasy that she had to go out and have fun. It did little to improve the hostile situation.

Recalling how nervous she was hoping that was a good enough cover for her nightly sex romps with Liam; Carla sighed a breath of relief as Tony disappeared into the bathroom, only for her panic to be reinstated when he returned with her stash of ecstasy pills throwing them in her face and yelling that he couldn't trust her because he assumed she was over acting so immature. Carla couldn't exactly explain why she had them either, that ecstasy made sex with Liam, sex with anyone really all the more wild. In fact she had managed to get her little mirror image of decadent and dangerous behavior, with a little dash of mischief in Liam Connor to take a few pills with her on there second night of craziness together. He was just as wild, just as free a spirit as her and it was so fucking hot. Carla was in such a rage about him finding her other stash, she proceed to call him a whole bunch of insults before running out of energy and hot air and flinging herself back into bed, staying there well past the time Tony left for work.

"Sorry Mrs. Gordon?" Samantha said quite petrified and unable to take the stress of this place.

"I bet he just couldn't wait to cancel on me! He's just angry so he has to play his games," she was talking more to herself now, justifying all the more reasons why it was okay for her to steal his money and cheat. He was always canceling shit on her for his precious little catalogue company, " I don't give a fuck anymore!" she turned away ready to leave when the assistant spoke up again.

"Also a Mr. David Platt called again. He said he was going to burn your car as well as your flat on fire this time around if his wife Kylie don't see the return on all the makeup she invested in. He said he's done it before with other people and isn't afraid. He sounded dead serious Mrs. Gordon…shouldn't I call the police?"

"GOD, DO NOT CALL POLICE!" Carla snapped again, "Whatever you do, do not call the police! We don't want them at our doorstep now do we? Not when we've been talking money from all our investors!"

"Hey now," said her brother Rob rising from his little space scurrying over with his signature smarmy stupid smirk, "don't talk to our Samantha like that."

Carla's eyes burned through him. It was because of his sneaky underhanded ways that they as a company were in this situation right now with Liam. If he hadn't gone and handed over those documents to Michelle Connor like some treacherous corporate spy then Liam in turn wouldn't have blackmailed Carla. And if Liam hadn't blackmailed her then she wouldn't be forced to sneak around on Tony to begin with. The Tony wouldn't be so angry and yelling at her depriving her of much needed sleep, which is what had her in such a state today and caused her to be many hours late. Liam was quite the animal in bed, very vigorous and unrelenting. She was sore all over and though deeply satisfied and actually happy being engaged in a secret tryst, Carla was not one to take responsibility for anything gone wrong in this situation. It was Rob's fault for creating the situation in which Liam could manipulate her and it was also Liam's fault because he could not take no for an answer. Carla was an innocent victim in all of this. Instead of voicing all her hatred towards Rob, she bit her tongue, opting not to expose her brother to any vitriol lest he try use it as an excuse to pull anymore shit on the company.

"Look I have a lot of work to do today," pointing her fingers at the remaining desks housing Tracy and the other assistant, Carla continued, " so don't coming knocking on my door unless it's about important stuff. Just keep to the script Leanne wrote for any of the customers calling about any cosmetics lacking in quality. And if they investors call about their funds, look at the other script and just keep at it! Your jobs are not that hard!" Looking around in utter disappointment, Carla noticed Leanne's desk was empty. Her friend had not shown up for work yet which was too bad because Carla trusted her most with stuffing the envelopes to be mailed out to customers and investors. Glancing at Samantha again she said, "You won't be taking any calls today. I want you on envelope duty! Email me if you have any questions, but only important ones. I have to come up with some solutions," turning on her heels Carla stomped away slamming herself shut inside her cushy office.

Spending about another hour doing some online shopping and booking herself and Leanne in for a spa day; Carla made a few calls inquiring about a new clutch purse that was a must have for spring/summer season. Carla got distracted yet again ordering herself some scarfs and five new pairs of sunglasses. Then she was on the line ordering some perfume, not available on the store website. Finally deciding it was time to get to some of the more serious matters at hand, Carla buckled down.

She had to figure out who else to make contact with in this business world in order to fluctuate her bank accounts and get them flowing again. Fortunately she felt she had happened upon a promising prospect in this one bloke Frank Foster. Having first encountered his profile on _plentyoffish_, Carla didn't think much of him. He was ickier than the usual sorts inhabiting sugar daddy sites; above the average slime ball in her opinion. All his true and disgusting traits were only amplified with out an unattractive profile pic highlighting his strange unappealing beady eyes. His profile was another story, trying to come off innocent and sweet. Listing all his interests in a clean fashion and saying stupid stuff like 'just looking for love' with accompanied pics showing him in the most posed up and forlorn shots. When he was not looking off into the sunset he was cuddling his heinous excuse for a mother. It was simply intolerable and every moment of clicking through pictures, made Carla want to puke. Her resolve often weakened and she would get all teary eyed just thinking about all the incredibly selfless things she had to do to ensure the safety of the company.

Carla and Leanne split the two profiles between them; her going with the one while Leanne took over the dirty talk on _seekingarrangements. _ This was all fine with Carla since she could play innocent rather well. And the thought of even getting intimate with a smarmy looking toad like Frank was just too much. She may love her money, but even Carla had her limits and had put her foot down. Plus Liam and her were sort of a thing now, or at least Carla thought they were; that being with anyone else would almost be like cheating, forget the fact she was cheating on her own husband. Looking through her own profile she wanted to see if he responded to her 'friendly hello' last message. No response had been left. If Leanne got a response before Carla she would be very shocked. Leanne may be her best friend but her style was boarder line atrocious with countless crimes being commented against fashion daily in some of the tacky get ups her friend wore. Also Carla considered herself to be a unique exotic beauty whereas Leanne was just rather plain and boring it would make no sense for any man to choose Leanne if giving the option of Carla as well. She was ready to go back to her online shopping when a message in her email inbox popped up. Eyes darting, a warm feeling rushed throughout all her body like a giddy schoolgirl with a crush.

_**To: 'Dirty Backdoor Woman'**_

_**From: Detective 'Ben Dover'**_

_**Subject: Hello my dirty little back door woman...**__  
_

Sitting back in her chair, Carla's feet arched a bit as she pulled the keyboard to the edge of her desk. Quickly glancing at door and ensuring it was locked she backspaced a few words, before biting down on her ballpoint pen wondering how the hell she was going to respond. His little nickname for her always inspired such impulsivity, like his personality was rubbing off on her and vice versa; they were becoming all these things they probably shouldn't be to one another. Was it falling in love? Carla tried to tell herself it wasn't because falling in love should feel different from all of this. She wasn't moody and depressed or sick, helplessly lost around him like so many of her friends behaved around men. Liam wasn't exactly like that about Carla either. Rather he was dangerously hot, it was the tingly look of his face, his walk, his smell, those hands, the voice…Liam brought out the true naughty Carla with every part of him. He knew exactly what she wanted and gave her exactly everything she deserved. Carla didn't want to be bored or be told constantly told 'yes' to everything and those fantasies were entertained in his presence. Glancing at her pet name for him Carla turned crimson, biting down on her lower lip and suppressing a few giggles as she remembered its origin.

The day that Carla had snuck into Underworld factory to retrieve her stolen documents, Liam had caught her in the act proceeding to punish her for her naughty sneaky underhanded ways. Carla's eyes flew shut picturing her fingers making circular motions all over the texture of those fake documents. Hunched over, Liam delivered a succession of very hard, ferocious and arousing slaps over her ass cheeks. His hand unrelenting against the tautness of her fabric, Carla was made to repeat back to him the most obscene and downright filthy things as written on the paper before her.

His instructions were delivered in the most indifferent of manners ordering her in gentle whispers to get her face very close to the documents. Everything about him was so cold yet it working off of her, feeding and creating an intensely gratifying scorching hotness with the depths of Carla's body. She was being pushed beyond the normal confines of sexuality. The hardness of his hands took over like a necessary cruelty against the softness of her skin. Even when Carla turned around slightly sometimes in shock at some of the filth he wanted repeated, Liam did not stop. Everything just got rougher, domineering as insatiable want poured out from those crystal blue eyes. It was all the more thrilling, her hands gripping at the sides of the desk…the orgasm was sudden making Carla open her eyes in shock before surrendering as his hand whipped back from one cheek to other. Liam had reached his limit as well with his chest falling into the back of her.

Carla felt his warmth, his breathing so hot and constrained. He smelt of sweet delicious musk and aftershave. The stubble of his cheek brushed up against her ear as he reached around Carla, his hand slid across the table, his thumb gently brushing up against her pinky. Again in deep thralls of ecstasy, flightiness leapt into Carla's throat as the familiar feeling took over…the feeling that only they really understood one another. In the dark and lonely places where they did such crazy things with each other, this the only way they could really express that painful feeling, when the sight and sound of all you desire isn't enough. The aching, the confusion, wanting to know who was going to the first to say, 'I love you'…well Carla wanted him to say it first because she was afraid that if she said first he'd think it just a game. It was better to play games they both understood, it was the only way to save the other from some twisted endless misery. It was silly really and Carla wondered why everything always had to be a game but she knew that games were all they were really good at. If she was looking for a normal love, it wasn't them…nothing about them and this little romance would ever be normal. And maybe that's why she felt so free.

They took a moment to quell their breathing and his chin still rested on her shoulder, Carla tried to come up with words to describe this most amazingly intoxicating feeling, but words failed her. Instead she turned her head slightly, eyes blazing as she looked back into that equally intensely mischievous stare. Shivers down her spine, because she never what exact craziness was lurking beneath those titillating blue eyes; Carla smirked whispering, "Well aren't you a sneaky little detective? Happening upon me in your office like this…telling me to bend over…Detective Ben Dover."

He didn't really say anything, not reveal all his secrets only returning a knowing grin before nuzzling his nose gently with hers and sealing their desire with a passionate burning kiss…_'promise me one hot wet deep kiss forever.'_

Carla snapped back into the present, her green eyes eagerly scanning the opened message as a small smile formed across her face.

**To: Dirty Backdoor woman**

_I was just thinking of how later I'm going to spank your butt very firmly. I hope it still isn't all bruised from the last time…or maybe I do, haven't really decided yet._

**To: Detective Bendover**

_Proud of your work huh? Just so you know, I couldn't sit properly for days. Tony wanted to know what was wrong with me?_

**To: Dirty Backdoor Woman**

_Never mind Tony. You know you love it when I smack your little ass around like the naughty woman you are. Now do you want another spanking or not?!_

**To: Detective Bendover**

_Well 'Detective Ben Dover' (I was very clever with that euphemism btw) I don't think you should have to ask…maybe you should use a spatula this time around._

**To:Dirty Backdoor Woman**

_hmmm…you like it with cooking things, do you? Are you gonna cook something in the kitchen for me?_

**To: Detective Bendover**

_maybe…_

**To: Dirty Backdoor Woman**

_Main course?_

**To: Detective Bendover**

_I'm sure you've worked up a little appetite. I'll need to retrieve a spatula from the drawer…I'm making you breakfast…pancakes._

**To: Dirty Backdoor Woman**

_Are you griping it hard and firm? _

**To: Detective Bendover**

_Carla: Of course Liam…I mean Ben Dover haha_

**To: Dirty Backdoor Woman**

_Spin it around in the batter for me. I want long delicate little swirls and then I want you to go a little stronger…really grind it in. Are you grinding it in?_

**To: Detective Bendover**

_Oh it's so hard! I'm struggling, it's slipping from my hands…I don't think I can hold on much longer._

**To: Dirty Backdoor Woman**

_My hand is gonna have to dig into that tight little ass and hold you firmly in place…now go faster. Get a lot of batter on there_

**To: Detective Bendover**

_Oh I am…it's all gooey sticking to everything. Wanna taste? It's with chocolate chip mix…_

**To: Dirty Backdoor Woman**

_You first…lick the batter off of the head for me. I want to see it sticking to your tongue and I wanna see you swallow it all full._

**To: Detective Bendover**

_My tongues trailing along the side of it slowly…getting little bits_

**To: Dirty Backdoor Woman**

_Get more. Lick all of it…take it all in your mouth…slow and steady_

**To: Detective Bendover**

_Very slow and steady, I am going very slow and steady_

**To: Dirty Backdoor Woman**

_That's my girl_

**To: Detective Bendover**

_Oh my god it's so sticky I can barely hold it all in…gasp! My other hand slipped…dropped the bowl…pancake batter everywhere…all over your shirt. I think you're gonna have to teach me a lesson._

**To: Dirty Backdoor Woman**

_I am gonna have to teach you a lesson! You got it everywhere! All over my shirt/ my pants…the floor! What a little dirty little brat you are!_

**To: Detective Bendover**

_Throw me up on over the counter and give me a spanking with the spatula! _

**To: Dirty Backdoor Woman**

_It's coming! I'm going filthy up your clothes! Get batter all over your short little black dress, with heels and a tiny little apron. _

**To: Detective Bendover**

_WAIT! I wanna rip off your shirt (the grey button down from the other day) and start licking your nipples. I wanna like some batter off of your chest._

**To: Dirty Backdoor Woman**

_That would be so fucking sexy! I could grab you firmly down there and bite on your neck while your doing it.  
_

**To: Detective Bendover**

_mmmmhmm…_ _and while you are grabbing me, I'll use one hand to grip your junk and the other to pull your hair. Then you'll start to get hard and move my tongue down all they way and kiss your cut lines...oooh I'm biting in now. I don't much like the taste of pancake batter, I rather taste some of you instead…I'm drawing blood…oh it that hurting you 'Ben Dover'? —I ...Hold on a second, someone's at my door._

Carla was a bit irritated glancing up from her computer screen to see Leanne standing in the glass pane of her office doorway, only giving the door one gentle knock before deciding to barge in unannounced. Carla's grin and euphoric high from all those kinky exchanges quickly vanished as Leanne made herself comfortable closing the door and sitting down in the chair opposite of Carla. Carla quickly sent one last message

**To: Detective Bendover**

_Sorry Ben Dover…will be switching to mobile shortly. Have visitor atm. Please wait around for me. Promise to be a very good boy xx_

"Sorry I know you must be really busy—" Leanne started up

"—It's no problem," Carla said quickly minimizing her chat and glancing up from her screen, "What's up?"

"Leonna the solicitor has been on my ass all morning about those documents! She still can't believe you didn't find them. In fact she seems to suspect your hiding about Liam from her."

" And why the fuck would I do that for?" Carla rolled her eyes irriated she opened up her browser deciding to do some more online shopping to calm nerves. Hoping that if she appeared disinterested enough, Leanne would take the hint and leave so she could get back to her dirtying IM'ing with Liam. "That stupid bitch name Rosie obviously wasn't competent enough! I don't know why Leonna is bitching to you about this when we didn't even up paying that useless excuse for a mole."

" Surely you could work your charms on him or something though. Oh and she must of given Liam Connor a heads up—"

"—Obviously," Carla said getting impatient already with the whole conversation, much preferring to get back to chatting with gorgeous Liam. Running her fingers through her long black hair, she shrugged her shoulders indifferently, "but not like it matters now. I'll find another way, I always do. He has it hidden somewhere in Underworld, he probably made copies of it all saving it on flash drive too. Maybe we just have to hack into his system. "

"How? We barely have that much money left. We can't afford to be hiring any hackers. Why don't make this easy and you seduce him and take compromising photos or something to go along with the stalking card," Leanne muttered.

"Well I don't know probably because a person by someone is unlikely to be screwing her stalker and then photos of it for proof. Why not just throw the whole case out the window before we file the charges."

"You're already screwing him," Leanne rolled her eyes, "You were gone to the loo for over forty minutes that night at the restaurant."

"Oh and you must have told Tony about this, didn't you?" Carla snapped just thinking back to Tony's uncharacteristically suspicious behavior from earlier in the morning, "He cancelled stupid lunch plans on me choosing to stay holed up in his office because stupid contracts. He's so busy now…fucking baby."

"So you don't deny it then?"

"Deny what?"

"Liam."

"There is nothing to deny because nothing happened," Carla looked bold face into her friend's eyes and lied.

"—You don't sound very certain," Leanne's eyes went into little slits like how they got when her mind was brewing thoughts and ideas, "you don't seem very certain of this fact at all…"

"Oh fuck off," Carla snapped wanting to deflect since everyone was riding up her behind all day with stupid suspicions. First it was Tony calling her out over her stash of pills and whereabouts last night and now Leanne was trying to make connections that were none of her business.

Leanne continued to take few sips of her brew looking around Carla's office absentmindedly like this was some social visit, "Calm down Carla. I was only asking since Tony breathed down mine and Peter's neck all last night…he ruined our evening…it was such a strange evening actually…"

"I'll bet it was," Carla glanced impatiently at her computer screen, "Peter is a strange drunk," she smirked easing up her body and putting her fingers back to her computers keys hoping Leanne got the hint.

"No not that," Leanne looked off in another, "I mean yeah, Peter is usually drunk but this is about your Tony actually…I don't know he seemed a bit off. Actually that's one the main reasons I came in here to chat with you. Also because I went and picked this up for you," reaching into her purse, Leanne retrieved a small package handing it over to Carla.

Carla recognized it instantly as the necklace she had to go get repaired at the jeweler shops. She had forgotten about it long ago so it was thing Leanne remembered to retrieve it for her, "Thank you," she said feeling a bit guilty for being so bitchy when Leanne was the only one who had her back one hundred percent in most things, "I forgot about this. How much do I owe you?"

"I know," Leanne gave her friend a playful smirk, "and don't worry about it. The jewelers was on way back from a breakfast date with one of our rich potential squeezes so I thought why not pick it up."

" Oh so that's where you were this morning. I came in an noticed your seat empty. You managed a date with Foster already then?"

"It was a different option, this one…turns out I dated his son once and also had a fling with the actual man in the past. He used a fake name, how was I supposed to know? Anyways it felt a little awkward since he could pretty much deduce my motives."

"Well it figures," Carla snorted, "He's on a fucking sugar daddies website! What does he expect?"

"I don't know," Leanne laughed momentarily covering her face in embarrassment before looking back up and continuing on, "anyways back on track— I was on my way out of the jewelers shop and just strolling along the sidewalk , window shopping and minding my own business when who do I see?"

"I don't know who do you see?" Carla rolled her eyes, "quickly retrieving her mobile from her purse and sending Liam a quick text before glancing back up.

"Your husband with Trevor Dean…again. Honestly Carla I didn't know they were even that good of mates…even last night…"

"What?" Carla didn't care that Tony was out with Trevor Dean she just cared that he lied and cancelled lunch on her claiming he was all busy when he was really not, "That bastard lied to me! He said he was gonna be in the office all day! What a liar and a sneak—"

"—like sneaking around on you? Cheating?" Leanne probed uncomfortably, "you think so?"

"NO! Did I stutter? I meant like lying about where he was going to be today! Oh I bet you he's just venting to Trevor about me, trying to gain a sympathetic ear! But who fucking cares anyways," Carla was stressed out enough, she didn't need other people giving Tony advice on divorce (not that she thought Trevor would ever do that) when she was almost in financial ruins

"I don't know Carla...I observed them…it was a strangely intense heated discussion. I hid of course because I didn't disturb anything or interrupt."

"Whatever!" Carla fumed ready to pout. Tony better not be falling out of love with her, she needed his money and the familiarity of their dynamics. The possibility of him walking out was too much to bear and even the fact that he lied to her today was quite hurtful. Carla snapped out of her dark cloudy mood, not wanting Leanne to think there was trouble in paradise. "Anyways I have work to do," Carla's blood was on a low simmer endanger of boiling over if Leanne spent another second in this office. There was only one person who could calm her down right now.

"Alright I'll leave you to it. By the way Frank Foster actually did replied on my profile…wants drinks later today, how bout yours?"

"Not yet," Carla said already glancing back at her monitor," but I'm not all that bothered as long as you keep working at him. Right now I have work to do so please shut the door on your way out."

"Okay, okay I am leaving. I can take a hint. I know when I am not wanted," Leanne gathered her purse and coffee cup up leaving the room and shutting the door silently.

Carla grabbed for her mobile immediately pressing send on Liam's number waiting anxiously as the dial tone went through. She needed to hear the sound of his voice to calm her nerves down, as strange as it was since he was the cause of so much shit going on right now but Carla's head was messed like that. She needed to shove thoughts of Tony potentially planning anything from divorce to rehab at the moment since he did not seem to understand that Carla used ecstasy recreationally and was not an addict. If he put her in rehab he might uncover all sorts of crap and then leave her in that place high and drive. Carla was on the verge of an emotional breakdown right now.

"I was wondering when you were gonna call," his voice velvety making her whole body grow warm all over as her heart beat accelerated.

"I am so happy to hear your voice right now," Carla practically blurted out kicking herself as soon as the words had been uttered. But then she thought to herself why not just say what she was feeling for once. For first time all day it was like she could actually breathe.

"Really?" Carla could practically picture Liam grinning like a cocky bastard on the end, "Whoever thought you'd utter those words. Must have some sick preoccupation with torturing yourself," his voice had become a drawl.

"And why do you say that?" Carla whispered back into her mobile crossing legs as spun in her chair looking out the office window.

"I practically own you…and you like it, don't you?"

Carla let out a slight laugh; he was becoming quite cocky with himself and getting a little to comfortable for her liking. He needed to be reminded of the fact that no one forced her to do anything she didn't already enjoy doing, "I hate you and you disgust me…get the picture."

"Didn't sound like it last night. You went on for hours if I recall."

"Don't flatter yourself darling."

"Why don't you just admit it already. I going to punish you for it later. Just admit—"

"—Fine," Carla growled back, "I do find some excruciating pleasure in seeing you from time to time, even though your trying to blackmail me and causing my company a lot unwarranted attention. Are you happy now?"

"I suppose…"

"Good. I only just that because I'm bored and I want you to entertain me…I didn't mean a word. It's just a game…I hate to lose."

"And what would be without our little games?"

"Honestly I don't know how long we'd last without them…" it was sort of a leading statement on Carla's part, she was waiting for him to say it wasn't all about sex.

"I agree," there was a long pause before Liam added, "I mean we're better off being...well whatever it is we are really. Anyways," he said changing the subject abruptly, "what are you wearing?"

Carla honestly wasn't expecting that. He had practically been obsessed with her, stalking her like a mad man for weeks until he finally caught her. It was so infuriating. This is what she was talking about; this is why she always had to be the one to cave last in any relationship. She had given in too quickly to all his kinkiness and now he was walking around all aloof acting like she was disposable. A typical man really, the sort who seemed to only want a woman badly when they couldn't have her. Carla was relieved she never voiced any feelings of romantic inclinations towards Liam out in the open, "What?" Carla finally found her voice, replying irritated.

"I said what are you wearing?" Liam repeated oblivious to the fact that Carla was stewing.

"None your business," Carla was biting her tongue no longer in the mood for their kinky games, her eyes were like slits staring at her computer screen but imagining instead of the monitor an image of Liam Connor as target practice for her to unleash all her pent anger out on later.

"What's wrong with you? Tell me what your wearing…what type of knickers do you have one?"

Carla was over this right now. But she had to remember that she could not afford to lose the game. She was going to mind fuck the shit out of him and then pull this whole relationship out from under his feet, the stupid fucker. No one beat Carla at her own game. Raising her voice an octave higher for some sugary sweet sex talk she was ready to up the stakes, "hmmmm," she moaned, "black lace…with a little purple in there. I don't think you've seen these ones before."

"Describe them to me…go into detail, what do they feel against your skin?"

Carla rolled her eyes before putting on her baby voice, "Oh god they feel amazing! They're riding up my ass right now...sticking to my skin," she got up ensure the blinds were probably closed in office before sitting back down and continuing, "I think I want you to come tear them off of me...with a pair scissors maybe?"

"Are your legs opened? I want you to open your legs up and take them off—" his voice was getting more husky.

"I beat you to punch," Carla lied, her knickers were not off and her legs remained crossed, "What do you want me to do next?"

"Run them threw your fingers and scrunch them up into a little ball…I wanna you bite down on them and put them in your mouth."

"Hmmmmm," Carla was laughing to herself, Liam was one crazy ass horny freak "Oh," she made over the top gagging noises before sighing and cutting the mood abruptly off, "Well that was fun. I'd much rather see you in person though. Are you busy?"

"You're no fun today. We were just in the middle of something good," he moped, "Everyone's on lunch…somebody's last day today so they get an extra long lunch to celebrate."

"I wanna see you," Carla smirked opening her desk drawers and grinning as she happened upon a pair of handcuffs. He had been doing all the punishing lately now it was her turn. Liam could not forget who the hell he was dealing with, she told herself that all this anger was coming up for the sake of the company but really she was just pissed he hadn't given her all the answers she wanted. He was just treating her like a piece of meat and now she was gonna do the same. She wanted to hurt him like he hurt her just now. There was a long silence, so she crooned, "pretty please?" Something was definitely up with this bastard today, usually he'd be jumping at an opportunity to see her since he no longer had to stalk to see the goods.

"I'm a bit busy—"

"—Really?" Carla interrupted, "You weren't all that busy for an IM chat just a while ago and you also weren't too busy this little talk right now."

"By time you get here, you'll have to back because everyone will have been back already…and the staff talk."

Carla didn't believe this answer. She could tell when he was lying, he wasn't as deceitful as he thought. "We could go to a hotel? You could get away for the afternoon?"

"Hmmm—maybe...we'll see. Actually I don't think so Carla."

"What's wrong Liam?" Just then an email popped up on her screen, it was from her solicitor Leonna.

_**To: Carla Gordon**_

_**From: Leonna Collier**_

_**Subject: URGENT!**_

Carla was about to phone it in somemore with her baby voice acting all concerned and worried until her eyes zoomed in on the content of the email and her jaw dropped. Carla almost dropped her phone, there was a commotion outside her door as it flew open her assistant Samantha was at her feet.

"Mrs. Gordon!"

"Mr. Connor," Carla said biting down on her tongue trying to keep calm and collected even though her insides were shaking like a volcano, "I'm going to have to call you back." She didn't wait for a reply pressing end and throttling her phone across the desk in anger before exploding as she glanced back at the email, "FUCK!" she was ready to scream at the top of her lungs so she was so angry, Carla could hit someone, "FUCK HIM!"

"Oh so you've received the message then?" her red head assistant blushed, "Mrs. Leonna Collier called. She said to hold your horses and not do anything stupid. His solicitor, Mrs. Pardo-Gascoyne just emailed her informing—"

"I KNOW!" Carla shouted, "I CAN FUCKING READ! That fucking bastard is gonna pay!" Carla was livid seething, she could very well cut off Liam Connor's balls right now. He was the lowest of the low, the scum of the earth. And just look at him walking around all hot and smug like he was morally superior. Taking every opportunity to fuck her except today, well it was no surprise why. The little bitch wasn't man enough to face her after he had just done her completely dirty. What a stupid asshole and sneakily little bastard he was. He didn't wait for her turn around, he was perfectly okay just staring her in the face as he stabbed away. Her feelings for him had plummeted from intense lust, from the possibly of love now into an intense rage, full of hatred.

"Mrs. Leonna Collier says to sit still until she arrives. You don't want to risk any extra charges. She knows you get heated—"

"Like hell I am! LIKE HELL I AM FUCKING GONNA SIT STILL FOR ANYONE!"

"She needs to talk to you though about all the necessary next steps of which to proceed with the lawsuit and possible fraud charges. You'll have to talk to your husband, he'll be getting the news soon. Mrs. Gordon—Mrs. Gordon!"

Carla was no longer listening. Grabbing her bag and the pair of handcuffs, she shoved past the assistant out and down into the hallway; her destination flashing in front of her eyes like a blinding but guiding light. Making sure to give her brother the bird, Carla continued on in step outside. Flagging down a cabbie, she wasn't going to be letting the bastard have any sign of her arrival; Carla flopped down into the back seat glaring out the window as the cabbie sped away from Samantha's hopeless pursuing figure. Carla wanted to laugh, she could laugh because it was such a fucking good joke. Oh Liam Connor had played her well hadn't he? She would have almost admired his game if it had been anyone else, but he played her heart like a fiddle, sleeping around with her, letting her think she had control over this seduction; knowing full well that he always intended to bring forth the charges , it didn't matter what she said, because his mind had already been made up long before she presented the option. It just so happened he was very persuasive about having his cake and eating it too. A despicably gorgeous looking bastard, the worst of his kind.

Little did Liam know Carla did not give up the game that easily. He probably didn't think that she knew yet from the way she had been behaving on the phone, probably thought she was still completely in all the way with him. Everything in his mind made him believe that Carla thought things were going good and bright in their relationship; which meant the surprise she had in store would be extra good. She was going mind fuck the shit out of him and fuck him in every possible way, before tying him up and leaving him in compromising position for all his stupid employees could discover him in later. That ensure Carla would have the last laugh. They had an hour to spear to themselves so Liam had better beware; just when he thought things were so amazing, going his way and that she was completely clueless…

"Underworld please," Carla said smirking anticipating the unleashing her doom upon him. Obviously his mother never taught him that '_ hell hath have no fury like a woman scorned',_ "Take me to Underworld" she threw on a pair sunglasses, relaxing back in her seat.

...Hatred was born in plain sight, creeping out into seemingly bright and open spaces.


End file.
